Billy Talent
[[Figura:MMVA2007 Billy Talent.jpg|thumb|280px|'Billy Talent'- Nga e majta: Jonathan Gallant, Ian D'Sa, Aaron Solowoniuk, Benjamin Kowalewicz]] Billy Talent është grup i muzikës Punk/Rock nga Mississauga, Kanada. Historia e Grupit Këngëtari i grupit Benjamin Kowalewicz u lind më 16 Dhjetor 1975 në Montreal. Në shkollën e tij, Our Lady of Mount Carmel Secondary School, e takoi Jonathan Gallant me të cilin luajti në grupin "To Each His Own". Ne nje garë grupesh u takuan pjesëtarët e sotëm të grupit, të cilët deri atëherë kishin luajtur në grupe te ndryshme, dhe vendosen që ne të ardhmen te luajnë së bashku. Grupi i ri në fillim u quajtë "The Other One" ndërsa më vonë "Pezz", dhe lloji i muzikës në fillim ishte Roku Progresiv. Anash disa koncerteve të vogla lokale e inçizuan edhe një album me emrin "Watoosh" në vitin 1999. Ende në vitin 1999 u ri orientuan në stilin e Pank Rokut, sidhe ndërruan emrin e grupit në Billy Talent (Arsyeja e ndërrimit të emrit ishte një paditje nga një grupi tjeter i cili poashtu quhej "Pezz"). Me stil dhe emër te ri e zgjuan interesin e Radio emisionit më të madhë rok në Toronto dhe Producentja e këtij emisionit bëri një kontrat për ata me kompaninë muzikore Warner Records. Më 29 Shtator 2003 paraqitën albumin e parë me emrin e njejtë si të grupit, Billy Talent. Disa tituj te këngëve janë: "River Below", "Try Honesty", "Nothing To Lose" etj. Ndërsa me 23 Qershor 2006, 3 vite pas albumit të parë, paraqitën albumin e tyre të dytë me emrin "Billy Talent II" Për momentin gjenden në vendlindjen e tyre për të bërë pushim nga udhëtimi i tyre për promovimin e albumit të dytë. Pas këtij pushimi do të fillojnë me incizimin e albumit të tretë Anëtarët Benjamin Kowalewicz (lex. Koh-wal-a-wiks) është këngëtari i grupit Benjamin Kowalewicz i cili ka prejardhje Polake është i lindur më 16 Dhjetor 1975 në Montreal, Quebek (lex. kebek), Kanada. Ai u rrit në Streetsville, Ontario, por tani jeton në periferi të Torontos. Ai e vizitoi shkollën "Our Lady of Mount Carmel Secondary School", ku ishte daullist i grupit "To Each His Own". Bashkëanëtari i Billy Talent, Jonathan Gallant, ishte gjithashtu anëtar i atij grupi. Kowalewicz u vendos në këndim kur është gjetur anëtari i tretë i grupit, Aaron Solowoniuk. Para suksesit të madh me Billy Talent, ai bëri disa punë të vogla si Moderator në Radio-Stacionin 102.1 The Edge, Kamarier ne lokale te ndryshme etj. Ian D'Sa është kitaristi i grupit Ian D'Sa u lind më 30 Tetor 1975 në Britani të Madhe. Ai është me prejardhje Portugeze dhe Indiane, është rritur në Ontario duke mësuar kitarën në moshën trembëdhjetë vjeçare. Në shkollën e mesme ai e krijoj një grup të quajtur "Dragon Flower", dhe i takoi anëtarët e tjerë të grupit Billy Talent në një garë talentësh të organizuar në shkollën e tij. Ende si anëtar i grupit Billy Talent, D'Sa shkoi në "Sheridan College" ku gradoi në animim klasik dhe madje ishte bashkëpunëtor në serialin e animuar Angela Anakonda. Ai luajti kitarën në videon e Sarah Slean-it, "Lucky Me" dhe gjithashtu kooperoi në producimin e albumit të tyre te dytë "Billy Talent II". Tani është i fokusuar në inçizim dhe bërjen e turneve me grupin. Jonathan Gallant është basisti i grupit Jonathan Gallant u lind më 23 Korrik 1976. Është me prejardhje françeze. Është rritur në Streetsville, Ontario ku e mësoi bas kitarën në moshën dymbëdhjetë vjeçare. Ai gjithashtu e vizitoi shkollën "Our Lady of Mount Carmel Secondary School" ku e takoi Benjamin Kowalewiczin. Në kohën kur është formuar "Pezz" Jon-i shkoi në "Humber College" ku studioj Basin Jazz. Kur e krijoj stilin e vet unik grupi e inçizoi albumin "Watoosh", më 1999 Tani është duke bërë turne me grupin për të promovuar albumin e tyre ri. Aaron Solowoniuk (lex. Solo-von-juk) është daullisti i grupit Aaron Solowoniuk është lindur më 15 Dhjetor 1974. Është rritur në Streetsville, Ontario dhe filloi daullimin në moshë të re, ku kompletin e parë të daulleve e kishte dhuratë nga prindërit. Në shkollën "Our Lady of Mount Carmel Secondary School" të cilën e vizitoj u takua me Benjamin Kowalewiczin dhe Jonathan Gallantin dhe formuan grupin "The Each His Own" ku më vonë me ardhjen e Ian D'Sa-së e formuan një grup të quajtur "The Other One" dhe më vonë "Pezz" Në Mars të vitit 2006 Solowoniuk e shkroi një letër adhuruesve të grupit, ku shkroi se është diagnostfikuar me Sklerozë të Shumëfishtë që nga mosha tre vjeçare. Ai e mbajti sekret me qëllim të shmangjes së keqardhjes. Kënga e grupit Billy Talent "This Is How It Goes" është shkruar rreth luftës së Solowoniuk-ut kundër kësaj sëmundje Solowoniuk është i martuar dhe ka një vajzë, dhe një qen që quhet Roksi. Gruaja e tij është pronare e një dyqani të tatuve. Diskografia Albumet *1999: Watoosh (si Pezz) *2003: Billy Talent (29 Shtator) *2006: Billy Talent II (23 Qershor) Billy Talent *This Is How It Goes (3:27) *Living In The Shadows (3:15) *Try Honesty (4:14) *Line & Sinker (3:37) *Lies (2:58) *The Ex (2:40) *River Below (3:00) *Standing In The Rain (3:20) *Cut The Curtains (3:50) *Prisoners Of Today (3:53) *Nothing To Lose (3:38) *Voces of Violence (3:10) Billy Talent II *Devil in a Midnight Mass (2:52) *Red Flag (3:16) *This Suffering (3:56) *Worker Bees (3:44) *Pins and Needles (3:11) *Fallen Leaves (3:19) *Where Is the Line? (3:49) *Covered in Cowardice (4:12) *Surrender (4:06) *In The Fall (4:31) *Perfect World (3:06) *Sympathy (3:18) *Burn the Evidence (3:40) Këngët *2003: Try Honesty (22 shtator) *2004: The Ex (29 mars) *2004: River Below (5 korrik) *2004: Nothing To Lose (Radio-Single) *2006: Devil In A Midnight Mass (12 korrik) *2006: Red Flag (15. Shtator) *2006: Fallen Leaves (19 nëntor) *2007: Surrender (14 shkurt) DVD Scandalous Travelers "Scandalous Travelers" (shqip: "Udhëtarët skandaloz) është një DVD e cila ndjek dhe dokumenton dy vitet e para të grupit. Ajo përmban fragmente nga Edgefest, i cili është një festival i madh roku në Kanada, dhe radio intervista të ndryshme. Ajo gjithashtu përmban edhe materiale shtesë me performanca të drejtpëdrejta të këngëve "Cut The Curtains", "Line And Sinker" , "Living In The Shadows", "This Is How It Goes" dhe sete të ralla akustike të këngëve "Standing In The Rain", "Lies" dhe "Try Honesty". 666 Ky DVD përmban përmbledhje të performancave të grupit në tre destinacione më të mëdhaja të turneut të tyre të fundit në Evropë: Akademinë Brikston (Londër), Sallën e Filipsit (Düsseldorf) dhe festivalin Rock am Ring në Gjermani. Çmime Juno Awards *2004 Grupi i vitit *2005 Grupi i vitit dhe Albumi i vitit (Billy Talent) *2007 Grupi i vitit dhe Albumi Rok i vitit (Billy Talent II) ECHO *2007 I sapoardhur ndëkombëtar dhe Grupi Rok/Metal/Alternativ ndëkombëtar MuchMusic-Video-Awards *2004 Video më i mirë Rok (Try Honesty) *2005 Video më i mirë (River Below) dhe Video më i mirë Rok (River Below) *2007 Video më i mirë (Fallen Leaves) Cusby Awards *2004 Kënga e re më e favorizuar (River Below) dhe Albumi i ri më i favorizuar (Billy Talent) Shiko edhe Lista e grupeve muzikore Lidhje të jashtme * Fagja zyrtare (Anglisht) * Për Billy Talent në Italisht * Për Billy Talent në Gjermanisht * Rreth grupit në faqen zyrtare të kompanisë muzikore të tyre (Anglisht) * Billy Talent në My Space Category:Grupe muzike ar:بيلي تالنت bar:Billy Talent bg:Billy Talent ca:Billy Talent cs:Billy Talent de:Billy Talent en:Billy Talent es:Billy Talent et:Billy Talent fi:Billy Talent fr:Billy Talent hsb:Billy Talent hu:Billy Talent it:Billy Talent ja:ビリー・タレント lb:Billy Talent lt:Billy Talent lv:Billy Talent nl:Billy Talent nn:Billy Talent no:Billy Talent pl:Billy Talent pt:Billy Talent ro:Billy Talent ru:Billy Talent simple:Billy Talent sk:Billy Talent sl:Billy Talent sv:Billy Talent tr:Billy Talent